1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly, to connectors for connecting an ignition wire to a spark plug terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The terminal of an ignition wire of an internal combustion engine attaches to a spark plug 8 or distributor cap terminal. As shown in FIG. 3, the typical ignition wire terminal 50 has a attachment 52 at one end to attach to the ignition wire 54. The other end 56 that connects to the spark plug 8 or distributor cap is a generally cylindrical ferrule 58. A spring clip 60 with dimples 62 snaps into through holes in the ferrule wall. The dimples 62 snap into the center 6 of the hour-glass shaped spark plug terminal. The spring clip 60 applies a radial compression force to the spark plug terminal that helps to retain the connector on the spark plug terminal and to maintain the cylindrical shape. An insulating boot 64 fits over the connector to protect the connector and spark plug terminal. During the ignition wire manufacturing process, when the insulating boot is installed over the connector, the spring clip can become dislodged and/or dislocated, as at 66.